


Radiant

by ShepardAmell



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardAmell/pseuds/ShepardAmell
Summary: It took everything he had to interrupt the moment, and when he did she turned her face toward him and smiled, really smiled, brightly.Another cute, old one-shot





	Radiant

Since being free, Fenris has never really gotten around to noticing the small things. Like sunsets. So when he can actually take a breath and relax everything kind of stands out to him. While he, Isabela, and Anders browsed through a shop Hawke wandered off. Noticing that their leader was gone he took a look around, hoping she hadn't gone too far. Spotting the smaller woman standing at the docks facing the water. He wandered over, and just as he is about to call her name it catches in his throat. The wind was blowing slightly moving her choppy hair around her face. Her eyes, closed. Face, completely relaxed. And head tilted toward the sky. The red orange of the sun giving the woman a soft glow. She looked, literally, positively radiant. It took everything he had to interrupt the moment, and when he did she turned her face toward him and smiled, really smiled, brightly. And started walking back toward their other companions. Maker, he realized, that woman is going to be the death of me.


End file.
